Dueling Club with Lockhart: Session 2
by Jasmine Ann Snape
Summary: What happened after that lovely first session of the dueling club? Find out here! Main pairing is NOT romantic!


Duelling Club Session 2

Ever wonder if there ever were more duelling club sessions? And what if they went through muggle methods as well as wizarding ones? Well here's my take.

Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, this is a one shot that will be split into two chapters with a possible sequel in the works! By the way, I really want your opinions! So please review this and other stories!

I've been pretty busy but I'm working on the others and will give you new chapters as soon as I can!

Starting...now!

Hermione Granger walked down the halls of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in no hurry, which was unusual for her because it seemed like she was always in a hurry. But nobody wanted to go to another session of Lockhart's failure of a club, the only reason they were going is because they would receive extra credit in his class so anyone would automatically get an O if they went. That was enough incentive for Hermione and most of the 2nd years in the school to go, and to see what amusing thing Lockhart would do next.

You see, after the first club session with Snape and Lockhart Hermione lost any respect she had for the fluff ball of a wizard. So when she walked into the room she didn't expect anything spectacular.

To her surprise instead of the long duelling stage that had been present at the last meeting there was a square stage in the middle of the room similar to a muggle boxing ring.

Hermione spotted Ron and Harry in the crowd talking animatedly about what was going to happen at the next Quidditch game.

Hermione walked over "Hello Harry, Ron." She said with a smile that was prominently pointed to Ron.

"Hey 'Mione." Said the boys in unison.

"When's Lockhart coming? Do you know what we will be doing today?" asked Hermione.

"He should be h-" said Harry, but was interrupted by the opening of doors and a greeting from Lockhart.

"I am here, yes I am here!" he said with his trademark smile and wink, only last time when girls would swoon the room became quiet and only a cough was heard in response. He was wearing a different set of yellow dress robes and a cape that, in Hermione's opinion, made him look like a banana.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" he said as he hopped up onto the stage.

"Professor Snape did not wish to assist me today because he felt that the last session was one too many to have, but I disagree. Today we will be focusing on a more muggle way of defence which will be sword fighting."

With that he brandished a fencing sword and held it up in the light to show everyone, who couldn't care less.

"This," Said Lockhart holding the sword up even higher, "Is a fencing sword. Similar to a real sword but this one won't hurt you while we are training. Now our means of training will be through learning to practice a muggle sport called fencing which is a less dangerous sort of fighting. The object of the sport is to "stab" your opponent with your blade and defend yourself."

Hermione smirked knowingly. Lockhart was truly an idiot, she had done fencing when she was a child and was an ace at it. If she could face him in a duel and defeat him it would make everyone's perception of him even worse than it already is. Fate gave Hermione a chance when Lockhart spoke up again.

"Now, I need a brave partner to help me demonstrate a duel. Now, if you haven't done it before its okay I will go easy on you. So, are there any boys interested?" he looked around, "Come on, you won't get hurt." He spoke condescendingly.

"I will volunteer professor." Said Hermione as she shot her hand up as she would have done in class.

"Hermione!" said Ron in a hushed voice, "Are you crazy?"

"Perhaps, but I have something to prove."

"Well if you are sure Miss Granger and since you seem to be the only volunteer you may proceed." Sniffed Lockhart, with a hint of hurt that nobody else volunteered but also happy that she did because even with his little battle experience he could beat her.

Hermione walked up onto the stage and looked down to see the eyes of all of the students surrounding her. She fumbled for a moment as Lockhart handed her a sword as she looked around trying to find Ron and Harry. She felt immediately relieved as she saw Harry wink at her and nod, Harry knew what fencing was and she had told him about the tournaments she had participated in. She was ready to humiliate him like Snape had in the first meeting. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Lockhart's clearing of his throat.

"Now Miss Granger here is your sword, and now if you go to the other side of the stage we will get started."

"Sir, what about helmets or armour?" asked Hermione, confused because in normal physical duels one would wear armour or at least a helmet.

"We won't need them my dear. Nobody will get hurt it is perfectly safe!" he laughed.

Now that infuriated Hermione, he thinks that she is scared of him! Him! What an idiot! Now she decided once and for all that she would show him up, even more than Snape did. Somebody would get hurt, oh someone would get hurt alright and it wasn't Hermione.

"Let's get started then. Firstly the duellers hold their swords up in front of them in defence and when they are ready to start both duellers say En garde! Ready Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir." Responded Hermione.

Hermione and Lockhart approached the center of the duelling square. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were cheering for Hermione while the other houses chose to remain silent and watch the events unfold. But then Malfoy opened his trap again.

"One galleon on Lockhart!" said Malfoy with a smirk.

"Two on Hermione!" responded Ron.

Malfoy elbowed Crabbe, "Two on Lockhart." Said Crabbe, looking grimly.

"Ten on Hermione!" bellowed Harry.

"Boys!" yelled Lockhart, "It is not right to gamble on these things. But we'll keep those standings, Mr. Weasley against Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Crabbe against Mr. Potter."

"Looks like Weasley is going to lose all of his family's money in one lousy bet. How does it feel to be the one solely responsible for losing all of the money your family has." Taunted Malfoy.

"Take it back Malfoy!" shouted Ron, with his wand brandished.

"Wait! Let's make things interesting then. Let's have the loser of the bet face the winner of the duel between Ron and Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Splendid idea Mr. Potter!" said Lockhart excitedly, "Let's get this duel on now, Miss. Granger."

"Alright, En Garde!" shouted Hermione.

They were off; Lockhart flourished his sword around the whole area with many added twirls about. Hermione ended up just standing there and raising her sword the odd time whenever he came around.

Hermione took two steps back, took a deep breath, and then charged at Lockhart. Lockhart was still prancing around like a fairy so he was too busy to notice her. When he did he shrieked and quickly started to defend himself.

But Hermione was ruthless, she grunted after he parried another one of her attacks. She desperately needed an opportunity to get his chest open so she could win. Her reputation was on the line here.

Ron, Harry, and the rest of the students, minus the Slytherins, were chanting for Hermione.

"Coupe!" shouted Hermione in an attempt to distract him. She also pointed behind him.

Lockhart turned around and his back was free, Hermione got his sword out of his hand and stabbed hers into his back. Lockhart fell over and cheers filled the hall.

Lockhart remained on the floor, "Touché." He grumbled.

"You owe me Malfoy! And you get to fight Hermione!" shouted Ron, while jumping up and down.

Malfoy piped up, "S-she rigged it! She got him to turn around! That's against the rules." He quivered.

Hermione leaped off the stage and walked up to Malfoy, "You're just whining because you lost the bet. Besides, you've never fenced before in your life. So you've never even read the rules. And since we are learning about how to fight and not play the sport, the rules don't matter anyways you big blond baby!" she shouted and punctuated every point with a poke to his chest.

Malfoy started babbling crazily, no one could even make out what he was saying. Hermione smirked and looked around, everyone was attempting to control their laughter and Lockhart still hadn't gotten up from his spot on the stage.

"So? You ready to pay up to Ron? And then go into battle? I promise I'll go easy on you, even easier than I played it for Lockhart over there." Said Hermione, condescendingly.

Malfoy's chest puffed up as he straightened up to his full height, "Of course, mudblood. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys never back down to a fight." He fished out a full twenty galleons and dropped them into Ron's palm. Odd since he owed Ron less than that, but no one said anything.

"Let's do this Granger." He hopped up onto the stage, followed by Hermione.

To be continued!


End file.
